Spiderman:Venom
by shf4839
Summary: My first Spidey Fan fic I wrote this a couple of years ago.


Spiderman:VENOM

The city has been quiet as of late. Most of the citizens of NYC have gotten back to their normal lives. It is now that they are most vulnerable.

Eddie Brock walks into the main office of the Daily Bugle. Looks around and notices that Parker isn''t there his anger boils deep inside him he has been a photographer far longer than Parker but still its Peters photos on the front page and not his.

Brock walks to Robbie Robertson's desk and asks Robbie are their any new photo assignments that you can put me on I really need the money my rent is due next week.

Robbie: Eddie your work has been lacking lately I never thought I would see the day when a freelance would out shoot a professional photographer.

The hairs on the back of Brocks neck stand on end you can feel that he has a deep seated hatred for Peter Parker.

Robbie: Eddie I am just joking loosen up you have been real uptight since Jameison has been buying Pete's photos instead of yours. You can't really blame JJ Peter has been the only one able to get pictures of Spiderman.

Eddie: Robbie I do not need a lecture I need work so I can get my rent paid. Do you have work or should I go to some other paper to try and find work.

Robbie: I may have one job you can have. Its at the university a professor has been telling everyone that he has made the first organic AI. I would like to see if this is some nut job or if he really has something here.

Eddie: Fine Robbie as long as it pays the rent I don't care if its pink elephants on parade circling manhattan.

Peter just walks into the bugle with his newest photos he is trying to sell.

We see Brock start walking for the door. As Brock meets peter he gives him sort of a smirk that he got a photo assignment. Brock looks at the envelope tucked under peter's arm.

Eddie: you got more pics of the freak?

Pete: I don't know what your problem with me is Brock but you really need to grow up.

Brock shoves his way past Peter as he walks out of the Bugle to head to the university.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Jameison's office.

Jameison yells at the top of his lungs.

Jameison: Why Can't a decent Photographer get pictures of Spiderman!

Jameison: It looks like He webbed you still to a wall in one spot and took all these pictures, there is no angle, and in one or two of these shots there isn't anything at all but city, like they moved completely out of sight and you didn't even bother turning your lense to towards them before taking the pictures..

Peter: If you do not want my pictures I can always take them to the Post. I have a friend on the staff there that told me he could surely get a decent sale for me out of his boss.

Jameison obviously angered by the threat bites his cigar in two halves.

Jameison: I will buy the photos for $200 a piece.

Peter: These photos are better than my others so I would say about $400 dollars apiece or they go to the post.

Jameison: Fine! I will give you $400 dollars for the ones with him in it, the others I don't want that was a waste of good film, you are lucky that Wall crawling hoodlum is so popular or you would not have gotten a penny out me I still say he is nothing but a criminal but I don''t want to disappoint the readers.

Jameison hands a stub to Peter so that Miss Brant can get him his check and Yells again Hoffman.

Hoffman: yes sir.

Jameison: This one on the front page with the headline Do You Trust this Man with Your City!

Peter shuddering after hearing the headline walks out of Jameison's office and hands Betty His stub.

Betty: You keep playing hardball and you wont work here much longer the only person I have ever seen that's been able to talk to JJ like that is his son john you met him not long ago right.

Peter: Actually I haven't met him yet.

Betty: Your kidding right, I mean considering who he started dating, seems like if anyone would know who he is it would be you.

Peter: Who did he start dating?

Betty: That actress, that was your neighbor.

Peter rubs his forehead thinking about Mary Jane dating, and wondering why he didn't just tell her the truth after Norman's funeral. But he quickly moves on into a different train of thought.

Peter: Miss Brant have you been checking into my past?

Betty: Maybe

Peter grins at Betty before leaving the bugle to go visit with one of his teachers from ESU.  
Peter walks across the street into the closest deserted ally he can find and after a quick change our webbed wonder is off swinging towards the university.

Empire State University.

At the university Professor Hamilton is working tirelessly on his new invention which he thinks will make him rich. Behind him you see a large glass Vat with a Black liquid in it. (In a flash not much of one but it takes a few seconds you see a matching pair of white circles but only for a second before you see the circles disappear.)

A knock at the door the professor rushes to the door to see if it's the man who will make him rich. (as in the first photograph of the new organic AI)

Professor: Can I help you with something?

Brock: I am here to take some pictures of some new science thing they told me you are who I need to see.

Professor: My boy I am, You see I invented it. I am still trying to get rid of a few of the bugs but I want you to take pictures of the prototype it is the first of its kind.

Brock: Hey Prof I am just here to take the pictures I don't care about all that technical stuff as in prototype and that other junk you were talking about.

Professor: Fair enough. You see this black liquid behind me it is what you are to take photos of.

Brock: That isn't any kind of invention it is just water with food coloring in it.

Professor: I thought you might say that so I would like to show you a video of some of the early tests with this particular invention.

The professor walks over to a tv monitor and turns it on.  
On the monitor you see an monkey of some kind and it is calm and it just walks around nothing special. Then in the back of the cage you see the professor connect a tube to the glass chamber that is holding the monkey.

The professor grins and says watch this, Brock says fine but it still looks like a water hose that you plugged into that thing.

All of a sudden you see the black substance rush the monkey, in a matter of seconds you see it almost completely covering the beast. The monkey fears for its life it starts pounding on the cage ferociously as the substance almost completely covers the monkey he falls dead due to a heart attack from the stress of the creature, when it thought it was about to die. Hamilton in the background flips a switch which shuts the vents on the glass cage so that the monkey could breathe. The liquid leaves the monkey and turns into a ball and starts bouncing around the glass chamber trying to free itself but it is not having any luck. It is about this time that the bell of the school goes off (it''s a big bell like in a bell tower right in the center of the university.) The substance goes from being a ball to being just a liquid once again.

Professor turns the monitor off.

Brock looks at the professor in shock and says you will be famous but what happened that made the thing turn to water at the end of the tape.  
The substance apparently is weakened by sonic vibrations the bell just rung at that particular time.

Brock turns and starts snapping away at the substance and asks the professor: Could I have a copy of that tape my boss will not buy these pictures without proof like that you never know he may put that whole video online.

Professor: I made a copy for that sole purpose my boy.

Brock: Hey professor quit calling me your boy.

We see Spiderman swinging through the city before he swings in and comes to a stop about two blocks from the university and quick changes in an alley there.

Peter walks into the university and hears some laughing down the science hall. He walks into Professor Connors office.

Peter: Good afternoon Professor Connors.

Connors: Peter, how are you?

Peter: I am fine, What's with all the laughing down the hall?

Professor Connors: That greedy fool Hamilton thinks he has invented something, but he doesn't see the downside, his new invention has violent and aggressive tendencies which are just a minor inconvenience to him all he sees is money.

Peter: Aggressive and violent tendencies? Now I am curious?

Professor Connors: I do not know all of the details, you will have to talk to him in his lab, one of your fellow photographers from the bugle is in there speaking with him right now.

Peter: Thanks Professor Connors.

Peter walks out of Professor Connors lab and down the hall and into the room where the laughter was coming from earlier.

Hamilton spots Peter opening the door of his lab.

Professor: No students allowed out of my lab.

Brock turns to see who has come into the room and sees it is peter and he begins to feel all that anger for Peter again.

Brock: Parker what are you doing here?

Brock: This is my assignment, It doesn't matter anyway I already have the pictures and the video, and I am going back to the bugle now.

Over the professors right shoulder you see something a movement it's as if the substance has stood to see what has caused this outburst. The substance feeds on hatred and it is living on brock''s energy alone. But something else is different it has noticed something different about peter. Something most men and women would not understand something is different is all it knows.

Brock storms out of the lab past peter almost knocking him down. (peter plays along acting like he did not expect it.)

After brock leaves, the AI calms down somewhat without the anger feeding it.

Professor: Young man I am sorry for my rudeness. I thought you were just a student wanting to see my invention but if you are also a photographer come in plus you must be fairly competent because were you not Connors lab assistant recently.

Peter: I was until I was fired, I was late a lot more than I should have been.

Professor: That's what's wrong with you young people today, no sense of priority, you never know what's really important.

Professor: Your colleague, hurried off without asking any questions, do you have any you want to ask?

Peter: Actually I do, Could you answer one small question for me?

Professor: Go ahead.

Peter: Doctor Connors said it has aggressive and violent tendencies, can you tell me what he is talking about?

Professor: It is just a few bugs nothing to be concerned with my boy. Now I first started work trying to build a microprocessor that could run under water.

Professor: I tried waterproofing a microprocessor but I could never get it to work it always shorted out when it hit the water, I tried coating the processor with a variety of liquids and chemicals that were supposed to waterproof items but I could not find one that would work.

Professor: I have a replica of the processor if you would like to see it.

Peter: Yes that would be great.

The professor slides out a drawer and picks up a small paper thin object that is about 16 inches long, and hands it to Peter.

Peter: You are kidding right this cant be a computer processor.

Professor: My boy it is but I must admit I did not invent that I have a friend that works for one of the most advanced computer and weapons companies known to man and he slipped me this and asked me how much I thought this would run on the black market. I obviously didn't know but he was fired when it mysteriously got out that he let this little piece of hardware go. (conveniently after the professor made a copy)

Professor: Anyway I just could not find a water proofing chemical that would stop the water from frying the circuits I made on this piece of hardware. I one afternoon combined several chemicals together and had planned on frying the hardware just so no one else knew of my having it but when I dropped this in the vat something remarkable happened.

Peter: I do not want to hear it this is illegal you will be lucky if I don't report you to someone.Professor: If my invention takes off like I am hoping it will I will let you have a slice of my income. I just wanted to say that the chemicals absorbed the microprocessor instead of frying it.

Professor: My lab assistant came in while I was away shortly before I could discard this He scanned a sample and I was shocked when he told me what he found. I had been trying to find a processor that could run under liquid but what he discovered was that this liquid now thought on its own at some low levels, it showed signs of a very basic intelligence.

Peter: You mean it actually began to think on its own?

Professor: That's precisely what I mean my boy.

Peter: Professor, I am going to leave now and give what you have just told me some thought.

Peter: I will be in touch, Professor.

Peter walks out of Hamilton's lab and thinks to himself as he is leaving the university I should turn him in but I do need money so I will see if his invention takes off.

Peter thinking to himself: I am a little interested in that things aggressive behavior it is hard to believe something like that could be created by accident I think he is lying. Maybe a little Web-swinging will clear my head.

Peter walks into an alley close by and next we see Spiderman swing away.

We see Spidey making his rounds over the city and he hears a scream. Thinking to himself: Some action might do me some good. He swings down to the woman that screamed and says what's the problem?

Panicing woman: My Purse He went that way.

Thug looking back from fifteen feet away: oh no Spiderman.

He darts into a near alley and looks behind himself and says to himself: I don't think he saw me.

The thug bumps into something.

Spiderman: Sound theory but sadly its flawed.

The crook turns and tries to runaway. But Spiderman does a flip and twist in mid air over him lands in front of him and sticks his fist out and the crook knocks himself out on Spiderman's fist. Spiderman lays a small coat of webbing on the would be purse snatcher.

Then with the purse in hand Spiderman swings back to the woman and hands her the purse and says: I have to go, do me a favor and call the cops.

Spiderman swings off.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at Empire State University's Science division.

Professor Connor's is leaving his lab when someone grabs him by his arm, he only has one, so it catches his attention instantly.

Connors turns to face the man that has grabbed him, it is Hamilton.

Hamilton: Connors, you would be wise to stop meddling in my affairs, you opened your mouth to that photographer today, I strongly recommend you do not do it again.

Connors: Are you threatening me Hamilton?

(The Professor's name is one George Hamilton he has been a therapist for a long time, but he got tired of listening to other peoples problems, and even though this occupation has the probability that it would end with him being rich, he is not patient enough to wait on it so he quit and started putting his chemist skills he learned in college, he had taken on this job at the university only for part time, until he could find a career that would make him rich and famous.)

Hamilton: No its no threat, just be warned, if you continue to meddle in my life things may become unpleasant for you, I mean we wouldn't want you to have an accident and lose the other arm now would we.

Hamilton walks off, leaving Connors contemplating what was just said.

We see Hamilton walk into his office, and we hear him lock the door.

Later that evening Spiderman is about to make his final round for the night. In this route he swings by the university and notices that the lights are on and he sees shadows moving around in a certain lab that he paid a visit to earlier.

It is Hamilton's lab. He decides to check in and make sure someone is not trying to steal the AI. He sticks to the window and notices that it is the professor.

Spiderman: Hey professor little past your bed time isn't it?

Hamilton yells from the spook Spiderman just gave him.

Hamilton: Don't sneak up on me, cant you just knock on a door like a normal person?

Spiderman: What fun would that be?

Hamilton: What do you want?

Spiderman: Precisely what I said why are you here after hours professor?

Hamilton: That is none of your business.

Spiderman: True but anyway, I actually came by to see this creature. A certain photographer who makes his living by taking pictures of little old me told me about.

Hamilton: No you cant see it. You freak. Take one more step and I will hit the fire alarm, have police here within minutes.

Spiderman (knows he could stop Hamilton before he could make it to the alarm or he could leave before they get even out of their respected departments, but he decides to play along): Fine just tell me what you are doing in the science lab at 11:00 pm.  
Hamilton: If you must know I was trying to transfer my experiment to a cold storage chamber.

Spiderman: Why?

Hamilton: It has become very aggressive since those two photographers were here earlier. It came close to shattering its chamber.

Hamilton: I thought I would freeze it until I was able to find a way of controlling it better.

Spiderman: So that's it, that little black ball of goop in that glass chamber you are holding behind your back.

Hamilton: How did you?

Spiderman: Don''t be shocked professor its not that I have x ray vision or anything I just saw the reflection off the mirror behind you.

Hamilton takes the AI from behind his back and shows it to Spiderman.

Spiderman: Sure doesn't look like much.

Hamilton: I must freeze it before it escapes see since you got here it has become aggressive again see it bouncing in this glass box. (for those who do not understand what the chamber looks like it is a thin rectangle that is as long from his neck to his lower back.)

Spiderman: Sorry for intruding doc.

As Spiderman is about to swing off he stops outside the university and thinks to himself why was my spider sense tingling while I was around that thing?

What Hamilton has not noticed is while he was trying to hide the AI its bouncing made a small crack in the chamber. Part of the AI dripped out it climbed up to about knee high and stretched between two tables to both side of Hamilton.

We see Spiderman fire his first web line and as he is about to start swinging he stops when he hears the sound of the Hamilton's scream.

Spiderman swings back down to the window he was perched in and looks in, he notices that the door is shut and the lights are now off and the professor is nowhere in sight.

Spiderman sees bits of the broken chamber lying on the floor. His Spider sense is tingling a lot more now than it was before.

Spiderman drops down into the room, the moment he hits the ground he starts feeling really weird he doesn't know what it is but he just starts getting dizzy, a moment or two later his spider-sense is no longer going off at all, he then looks the room over he doesn't see anything really odd, except for the goop stretched between two of the tables.

He sees the goop and then pictures it in his mind. We now see Hamilton shake his head turn and take one step before he falls landing on the chamber shattering it.

We see Spiderman look the room over one more time before he jumps back up to the window where he was before.  
Spiderman swings off for home, he did not understand why his spider sense was going off the whole way home and. He gets out of costume and lays down trying to get what sleep he can.

He wakes up the next morning feeling more tired than when he went to bed. He pulls on a pair of black jeans and heads out to see Professor Connors and play dumb to the night before's events.

Peter arrives at the university and finds Professor Connors in shock.

Peter: Hey Professor what happened?

Professor Connors: Hamilton is missing and so is his stupid invention, there is no sign of either of them anywhere.

Peter: feels a chill run down his spine and he finds himself angry but he does not know why.

Doc Conners: They caught a sample of it late last night at midnight when the final bell went off. It was hard as rock. From the looks of things some of it got out and tripped him.

Peter: There is no sign of him at all?

Peter: How did the police manage to catch it?

Professor Connors: The final bell struck at midnight according to the detectives they took the sample to the precinct, it had reverted back to a liquid.

Peter: How did the police know to come here?

Doc Connors: Anonymous tip, considering the info they had my guess would be it was Hamilton that called in, he told them the invention had escaped and it might hurt someone, then hung up the phone. I do not know it was Hamilton, but considering what was said that would be my guess.

Peter nods: I have to go professor, I will be by to talk to you later.

Flashback

Empire State University, the night before right after Spiderman left.

Hamilton: What is it with people interfering in my life, first we had the one armed man run his mouth, now I have some freak in red tights giving me problems.

Hamilton: They just want in on it, they know that in a matter of weeks I will be filthy rich from this little baby and they will still be poor and broke.

Hamilton turns and starts to walk towards the door when he trips on something it is like a wire that is stretched tight between the two desks on both sides of him, if he had been paying attention it would have been easy to step over, but he wasn't and he went forward and landed flat on his chest and the storage container that the AI was in Shatters against the wall that was in front of Hamilton. Hamilton stands up and looks at the AI it raises up and we see flashes of the white circles from earlier again, and they are staring right at him, Hamilton screams and runs for the exit and the AI goes after him, he makes it to the door and out, and the AI gets partially out of the door, but then it stops, it senses something coming this way, it flows back into the room, it raises up high enough that it can shut the lights off then it hurries across the room and makes a puddle that is invisible in the pitch black room.  
Spiderman drops down right into the puddle, without knowing it.

Spiderman doesn't know what the feeling is but he feels weird for a moment, and then it goes away when his spidersense stops buzzing.

What Spiderman doesn't know is that the weird feeling is actually the AI, it is scanning the fabric, trying to figure out what it should feel like a moment or two later it absorbs part of his boots and it mimic's them exactly, he does not even notice something has changed.

Spiderman checks out the room and then he makes his exit, never knowing about his guest.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thirty minutes later, in a rundown apartment that looks like it is about to fall apart we see Hamilton, he is packing his bags, he thinks to himself, it is free, and if there is any chance of it hurting someone I would rather it not be traced back to me, so a little Identity Change and no one will ever no that George Hamilton existed

Hamilton finishes packing his bag and heads for the door he stops as he opens it and looks at the phone for a moment, I am not the nicest guy in the world, but I do think they should send someone to the university to take care of it, I will call it in and hang up, and leave this city, I am tired of all of this, I can't take anymore. I will make a few changes and then maybe in time I will return.

Hamilton makes his exit.

Back in the present  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter: okay Professor Connors

Peter: I have something I have to do, I will catch up with you later.

Connors: That's fine, maybe if we are lucky whoever finds this thing finds it in a dormant state, and are not hurt by it.

Peter walks to a nearby alley planning on doing a little web-swinging. He gets to the alley when he remembers he did not put on his costume under his clothes this morning. He is about to leave when he gets this weird feeling and looks and notices his pants have turned into the bottoms of his Spidey suit and the rest of his suit is starting to come up from nowhere.

It then turns black looking similar to the AI in the lab and all of a sudden his feeling he did not understand make sense.

It is turning back and forth as Spiderman's mind changes.

Spiderman: What to wear? What to wear? Why don''t I try a little mixture of both suits.

His classic spidey mask stretches down over his shoulders and runs down the back side of his arms to his elbows. He has wristbands now that match his mask and the pattern from his mask stretches down and makes a triangle that ends at about his solar plexus. It has has a large spider on the front and an even larger one on the back the rest of the body is black as the AI.

Spiderman: Ha I never have to get myself dressed again.

Spiderman swings off with a new excitement because he likes his new costume.  
Now we see Doctor Connors looking through the other Hamilton's desk he picks up a small piece of paper reads the note to himself

Doc Conners: I have to get down to the station with this, that small sample could not have been the whole specimen. If this fool was right it is dangerous.

He rushes from the lab and towards his car.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daily Bugle building

Eddie walks in the front door of the bugle

Jameison: Brock you were supposed to have those photos in yesterday. That's why you never get any good assignments you are slow and always late.

Brock shrugs at the comment, knowing that Jameison is about to give him praise for the pictures and videos of the AI before saying: JJ after you watch this tape and put it on the net prepare for your papers to sell with my pictures.

Jameison: Brock you will be lucky if I even buy your pictures.

Brock sets the pictures on the desk

Jameison looks through the pictures throws them down and says it isn't anything but black water.

Brock: That's what you think JJ. Mind If I borrow your VCR.

JJ after watching the tape: My god you aren't kidding brock we release this on the net our pictures might sell but we are not going to do that brock.

Brock: But JJ why not?

Jameison: You idiot the professor is missing he disappeared last night a jogger said they saw Spiderman leave at about that time so If I can get a second witness I will put a bounty on that freaks head.

Brock: you are telling me the professor is gone. I don't believe it. You still are buying the pictures right my landlord said that if I did not pay my rent by this afternoon I would be out.

Jameison: sorry brock I cant help you with the professor missing we can't follow up on the story and what good would it do us to only run a small portion about the article we don't know anything about it, sorry take them elsewhere.

Brock: But JJ you cant do this to me.

Jameison: just did.

Brock calmy takes the tape from the vcr and in a fit of rage throws it through the window behind Jameison breaking the window before running out of the bugle's Offices.

Jameison: Brock I am sending you a bill for that window.

Jameison: BBBBBRRRRROOOOOOOCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out front of the bugle

We see brock has lost it as he is walking down the street, he has kicked over two of the city's trash barrels and all he feels now is the hatred for peter parker.

Brock thinking to himself: Before that punk showed up I was the best no one out shot Eddie Brock but when that Parker and Spiderman showed up I hate Parker for taking my job and If Spiderman hadn't done something to the professor I might have got my money. I will make them all pay someday.

He walks to his apartment and sees a eviction notice on the door.

Eddie: This cant be. My life is gone. I will pay them back now. We see him walk into what used to be his apartment he walks to his closet reaches around and finds the 45. he used to brandish when he was a punk kid. Thinks I finally have a reason to use this. We see him load it tuck it under his shirt behind his back and he is out the door.

Phone on Jameison's desk rings

Jameison: Hello

Brock alters his voice.: Hey JJ if you want to see your son again meet me at the bell tower on the east river tonight at 8:00 pm If I see cops your son is dead.

Jameison: wait who is this?

Phone line goes dead

Jameison gets up and heads for the door.

Robbie: JJ where are you going?

Jameison: nowhere Robbie be back later.

Jameison bumps into peter who is going into the bugle.

Peter: Hey JJ

Jameison: cant talk now parker got to go bye. Pushes his way past peter.

Peter to himself I have never seen JJ act like that before maybe I should tag along little does he know that the decision was made by the artificial AI it is being drawn toward the fear for his son coming from Jameison.

Jameison arrives at the bell tower on the east river. Not knowing that he has a guest on the top of his car.

Spiderman flips backwards from Jameison's car to the nearest set of shadows.

Jameison gets out of the car and walks to the bell tower being followed by Spiderman. who has turned his suit completely black like the symbiote's original color to make it easier to sneak.

He follows JJ up the stairs and at the top of the tower we see brock standing there with a gun pointed at something in the shadows.

Jameison: Brock it was you why?

Brock: I am gonna make everyone pay who has made my life miserable so I thought I would start with you.

Jameison: Let john go.

Brock reaches into the shadow pulls out the object he had the gun pointed at and throws it at jameson.

Jameison: A mannequin. You never had my son

Brock: no I didn't you are the only person in the city who is dumb enough to run to a place like this and not check to see if your son was kidnaped. I would have but I could not find him he was out with some friends.

Jameison: Brock you do this you will be sent away forever.

Brock: no I wont I intend to take my own life after I make you and Parker pay.

Jameison: Why parker?

Brock: He took my job if he had not shown up I would still be on top.

Jameison: You do like to think that don't you, your work was dwindling back before he even showed up I was about to fire you.

Jameison: Brock don't do this. You kill me you will be hunted down.

Brock: I don't care as long as I take you and parker down.

Spiderman: I don't think that is such a good idea.

Brock: Who is that, Who is there?

Brock: I told you not to bring anyone with you.

Jameison: I didn't bring anyone.

Brock: You are lying.

Spiderman: He didn't chuckles, I always follow people heading to dark places at night.

Brock: Aims the gun fires at random in the shadows.

Spiderman: C'mon brock you have to do better than that if you want to hit me.

Brock: Who are you?

Spiderman lowers from the ceiling

Spiderman: don't tell me you honestly didn't know it was me.  
Jameison: Spiderman what are you trying to do get me killed.

Brock aims his gun at Spiderman and pulls the trigger.

The bullet ricocheted off the back wall and hit the bell making the bell ring.

The costume starts going crazy.

Spiderman: AHHHHHHH! (spiderman thinks to himself what is this pain from?)

Brock walks up to the bell pulls the rope and rings the bell again.

Spiderman Yells louder than before.

Brock points the gun at spiderman.

Spiderman shoots a web that fits snuggly into the barrel but in the shadow brock overlooks it.

Brock pulls the trigger his gun explodes in his hand knocking him backwards over the rail He falls straight down towards the ground when a webline snags his leg.

Brock: I hate you!

Spiderman: Brock I should have let you fall.

Jameison sneaks around to the bell where brock was earlier.

Jameison starts ringing the bell and rings it over and over after having seen the pain Spiderman was in earlier.

Spiderman falls to one knee and grabs his head again. His costume starts changing through each of the three costumes.

Peter feels it weakening and yells a Jameison to stop but all Jameison does is ring it over and over.

Peter feels the suit as it starts to fade from him. He steps into the shadows to hide his face we see him put both hands up to his face and he makes a makeshift web mask.

He then runs to the window jumps out and starts swinging for home.

Jameison: I was so close to having his secret AAHHHH!.

We see the puddle work its way over to the edge where Spiderman tied off the webline that's holding brock.

We hear it again Brock: I HATE YOU!

Then we see the puddle work its way down the web and cover brock.

Brock screams at first from fearing the puddle.

Brock thinks back to an old horror movie where the liquid creature would eat humans.

We see a shadow reflection of Brock getting covered.  
Then the next thing we see is five claws about an inch long apiece cut through the webbing.

Next we see a dark silhouette of the huge figure and next we hear.

Black creature: I don't believe it thanks for that info and boost of strength. I am now going to make his life hell. You decided to come to me because the hatred in me feeds you it gives you energy. I have plenty of hatred to go around.

Black creature: Parker was too weak for you anyway.

The creature turns around and bares his fangs.

The creature smiles and says to himself: Considering who I got you from I am going to alter this look just a little.

The creature uses his pointer finger like a marker and traces a white spider onto his chest then sends a mental image of it going all the way around the back and it is created on his costume.

The Creature: That's more like it, he walks to the exit and then takes his first swing around the city.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About ten minutes later.

The creature is swinging and loving it He feels invigorated by the power this new costume has given him. Before he started swinging earlier he picked up the rear end of a semi trailer. His strength is up his energy he is loving this new costume.

He swings in low and lands on top of a warehouse, that is just below him, he looks around and then he wonders to himself: I need to call myself something, I don't know of a name, but one will come to me.

Brock gives the AI the mental command to change to the civilian clothing he had on earlier, and it obeys, after checking the area he jumps down from the roof and lands on the ground, he starts walking down the street and he walks in front of a Radio Shack, he looks at one of the tv's in the window and it is playing an episode of some nature show, we hear a man with an Australian accent come on and he say's this snake has the most dangerous venom of any other snake, on this continent. It's Venom is lethal, its dangerous, if you wanted to take down something bigger than you it is the perfect weapon, It can kill in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly a wicked looking grin crosses brocks face, and he thinks: that's what you want fine by me.

Then Brock walks down the street with his hands in his pockets.

The next day at the daily bugle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jameison: You don't understand Robbie I was this close to being able to identify that criminal.

Robbie: Did the police find Brock JJ.

Jameison: I don't know how he did it but that punk brock got away.

Jameison: The police went to brock's address and found it had been broken into.  
Robbie: Do you know if anything was taken?

Jameison: According to the landlord the only thing missing was a large weight set.

Robbie: JJ I think he will come after you again.

Jameison: I hope not I saw something in his eyes that I have not seen there before, a rage unlike anything I have ever seen in him..

Suddenly we see venom again. He is crawling up the outside of the daily bugle towards Jameison's office.

Venom breaks Jameisons new window and says you know JJ I think he might be right.

JJ startled: Spiderman?

Venom: You wish don't you Jameison.

JJ: Brock what happened to you.

Venom: Brock no longer exists. We are more now we are more than the shell of a man I once was you can call us Venom.

JJ: Venom? Why Venom?

Venom: Yes Venom is appropriate we are going to make your life miserable and then kill you, just know JJ we are never too far away.

Venom swings away.

JJ: I never thought I would say this I need Spiderman.

Robbie: Why don't you ask Peter he always gets good shots of him, he is always able to find him.

JJ: Where is parker?

Robbie: I don't know but I will call him and ask him to come in to talk to you.

JJ: Good I appreciate it Robbie.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter walks into a familiar house in queens.

Aunt May: Peter where have you been your lunch has gotten cold.

Peter: Sorry Aunt May I had a few errands to run.

Peter thinking to himself I was trying to find brock noone has ever been able to escape my webbing before. It just doesn't make sense.

Peter eats his cold lunch: I have to leave aunt may I will see you later thanks for the food.

Aunt May: Peter! Why didn't you start dating Mary Jane?Peter thinks to himself she had to bring her up.

Peter: It just wasn't a good time, Aunt May.

Aunt May: I don't see any reason for her to see that Jameison boy instead of you.

Peter: Jameison boy, What are you talking about aunt may?

Aunt May: I was talking with her Aunt Anna who came down to visit her mother the other day, her mother told her Aunt that she recently started dating the publisher of that newspaper's son.

Peter thinks to himself: JJ's son?

Peter: I have to go Aunt May I have some work that I need to be doing.

Aunt May nods to peter, as he starts walking towards the door.

There is a knock at the door and peter opens it since he was about to leave anyway.

Peter is caught completely off guard by who is standing there.

Peter: Brock, what do you want?

Brock: I was just wondering how you and your aunt may were doing Spiderman?

Peter: Spiderman must have beat you up pretty good if you think I am Spiderman.

Brock: Its not that I think you are Spiderman I know you are I would like to show you something.

Brock stretches his arm out and his black gloves run up his arm. To the elbow before running back down to just a glove.

Peter: My suit!

Brock: Our Suit. You are two weak hearted for this gift you were given, my friend here has amplified my strength and given me a few of your not so unique gifts. Watch this.  
Brock steps back and jumps and lands on the top of a telephone pole. Then he drops back to the ground.

Brock: Goodbye Spiderman

Aunt May walks to see what is taking peter so long.

Aunt May: Who is your friend peter?

Peter: Aunt May this is

Gets cut off by brock.

Brock: Eddie Brock and you must be aunt may I am one of peters co-workers at the bugle.  
Aunt May: That's nice would you like to come in Eddie.

Peter: Eddie just stopped by to let me in on a hot news tip. He was just leaving.

Aunt May: oh that's too bad nice meeting you Eddie I hope you can come by again sometime.

Brock: I hope so to. I am going to go pay a little visit to another of my friends Mary Jane.

We see peters start worrying about what will happen if he can not stop brock. Before shutting the door.

Peter: Aunt May I must be leaving goodbye.

Aunt May: goodbye peter dear. Sorry you must rush away.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter runs outside and flips up into the trees and changes to Spiderman. He looks for brock but doesn't see him. And thinks to himself I wonder why my spidersense did not detect him.

Spiderman swings by MJ's apartment and notices it has already been broken into. She is nowhere to be seen.

Spiderman walks in and the place is in shambles. He notices that there is a message and he listens to Mary Jane's recording after punching the button to hear the message.

We hear MJ's voice and she says tonight I went out with John leave a message and this up and coming actress will call you back.

The beep and We hear brock's voice.

Brock: Hi Spiderman I would just like to let you know I am on my way to see our darling MJ I know where she is do you?

Beep

Spiderman: There is only one place I can go and find out where she is if she is with john.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiderman swings for the bugle hoping he has time to find out where they are before brock gets to them.

Spiderman swings through the already broken window of the daily bugle. Lands on Jonahs desk and says Hey JJ.

JJ: Spiderman!

Spiderman: That's my name don't wear it out.

JJ: I have something that I have to talk to you about.

Spiderman: I can't believe you of all people want to talk to little old me.

JJ: Don't play games with me, brock paid me a visit, he said that he wants to kill me.  
Spiderman: I am in the process of hunting him down, he stole something very important to me and I must get it back.

JJ: I don't care what he stole from you but he said he is going to try to kill me.

JJ: If you were hunting him why did you come by here?

Spiderman: You know where he is going.

JJ: I don't know what you are talking about?

Spiderman: Well I have found out some information that he is going after your son tonight, and I need you to tell me where I can find john.

JJ: Who gave you this information?

Spiderman: Brock did, he somehow knows who I am under this mask, and he paid me a visit at my home.

JJ: You still haven't proven to me that you are not working with brock, how do I know?

Spiderman: You are just going to have to trust me on this one Jonah.

Jonah: I will never trust you, but john took her to the garden, for the game, then they are going to a restaurant.

Spiderman: thanks JJ. I will take good care of them.

Venom swings and lands right on the edge of the window.

Venom: I would also like to thank you for giving us that information thanks for the help JJ.

Venom does a back flip out the window and starts swinging.

Spiderman realizing this is his chance to get brock jumps out and starts following him.

JJ: I should have known not to trust you Spiderman I knew you two were in this together.

JJ rushes to the phone and calls johns cell to tell his son to expect guests unless he gets out of there, but unfortunately for Jonah john left his phone in his car.

Spiderman swings through the buildings right on venoms tail for 8 blocks. Then venom makes a sharp turn at the next block and the moment that Spiderman loses sight of venom he makes a full circle but he has lost him.

Out of nowhere Spiderman get met by a kick to the head by venom and sent reeling and lands on top of one of the nearby buildings.

Spiderman: How did you manage to get around my spider sense.

Venom: we know all about your spider-sense and your old costume emits a signal that interferes with it so you can't find us but we can find you.  
Spiderman: Okay Brock What's with this we stuff it is really pathetic.

Venom: Eddie Brock is dead all that is left is VENOM!

Venom webs Spiderman and holds him to the wall.

Spiderman thinking to himself his webbing I should be able to break it but I cant it is stronger than my own.

Venom: We can imitate all of your abilities. Your strength, your speed, your wall crawling, and your agility. You are nothing to us because this friend of mine takes all of your abilities and doubles them within us.

Spiderman finally manages to break free of the webbing and throws a punch at brock and it lands squarely on venoms chin.

Brock shocked by the blow: Says very good maybe we should stop holding back.

Venom grabs Spiderman by the throat picks him up and throws him into a wall but before Spiderman can get up He is web yanked back to Venom who grabs him by the throat with the other hand and throws him again and web yanks one more time but this time he stick his fist out and punches Spiderman smooth in the face.

Venom then coats Spiderman in enough webbing to hold him down to the building.

Spiderman: you won't get away from me brock.

Venom: don't worry I will meet you later to continue this, but first I have to kill the two lovebirds and then a gruffy publisher. See you later Web Head!

Venoms swings away laughing.

Spiderman manages to break free again and he then swings off towards the garden.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere Professor Connors is having trouble at the police station.

Professor Connors: Officer you do not understand I must test this just get me a small sample of that creature you brought in this morning.

Police Officer: Sorry Professor no can do the lab boys here are not done with it yet.

Professor Connors: Let me speak to you superior.

Police Officer: That's fine your little tale of the creature being symbiotic was starting to bore me anyway.

Professor Connors: Just get me your superior.

The officer walks out and moments later a homicide detective walks in the room.

The homicide detective: Can I help you with something Professor?

Connors: Maybe you can officer, Dewolf. Can you get me a sample of the creature that was brought in this morning.  
Jean: I am not supposed to but if you tell me why you want it I might.

Connors: I have read in the papers that Spiderman may have stolen the rest of the sample so I was wanting to run a few tests that might tell me if he is in danger.

Jean: I can not get you a sample but I might be able to talk my boss into letting you run your tests in our crime lab.

Jean walks out and another detective walks in.

Detective: Dewolf told me what you wanted in the hall I will let you run your test but be quick we cant let civilians get in our way.

Connors: I really appreciate that Detective Carter.

Stan: You know my name.

Connors: yes I read about that last serial killer you brought in.

Connors is escorted to the lab by two officers where he begins running his tests.

After 30 minutes of testing: On the creature He comes to the conclusion that this one is almost dead and that it does attempt symbiosis on any organic life form it comes into contact with.

Connors to himself: I have to warn Spiderman.

He leaves attempting to find Spiderman not knowing that Spiderman is no longer in possession of the symbiote.

Madison Square Garden  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman reaches the garden. He swings low and lands on the pavement right in front of the ticket gate, the clerk is struck in awe as Spiderman runs past him and into the lobby of the arena.

A few of the people are struck speechless seeing Spiderman in the gardens lobby.

Spiderman looks towards the doors that lead out to the seats, and he see's brock propped up against the wall, brock grins and then walks down into the seating area.

The first thing spiderman see's upon entering the seating area is brock trying to get Mary Jane out of her seat.

Before brock can force MJ up john jumps on his back after returning from the Concession stand.

Brock shakes his head thinking of the foolish attempt by the boy then he throws john over his shoulder and he lands on his seat and before he can get up again he finds himself webbed to it.

Spiderman shoots a web-line that snags the scoreboard that hangs above center court. He tightens up his grip enough so that his arc of his swing will reach its point on brock.

Spiderman jumps into the swing and at the point of the swing both feet connect with brock sending him flying out over the court.  
Mary Jane is also sent flying because brock was holding on to her. Spiderman catches her before she falls a foot and lands on the steps of the aisle.

Mary Jane: What took you so long? Why is he after me?

Spiderman: He wants to make me suffer.

Mary Jane: What does that have to do with me?

Spiderman: MJ lets just say that if anything happened to you I would suffer.

Mary Jane smiles a big smile and runs up the steps to a safer place.

Upon his uncomfortable landing brock stands up then we see a familiar looking black liquid start to cover his body.

Next we see Venom crouch on the court and he says: What took you so long Spidey?

Spiderman: Give me a beak I had to stop at the bathroom on the way here.

Venom shoots a webline and grabs the ball that was being used in the game a moment before and webyanks it to him, he looks up at spiderman says: Hey Webhead care for a game of one on one?

Venom throws the ball like he would if it was a baseball, spiderman dodges and the ball bounces off the steps and hits this big guy sitting near it in the head.

The arena goes into a panic seeing venom on the court most of the crowd gets up and runs for the door.

Venom shoots a web-line out at spiderman but he jumps over it.

Spiderman notices a small boy fall on the steps a section over and He jumps there just in time to grab the boy and move him out of the way of the panicked crowd.

Venom realizing his chance to get Mary Jane is gone shoots a web-line and grabs johns chair and rips it free and yanks it to his side.

Venom: You can have the girl I will take the boy do me a favor Spidey let his father in on it or he will be dead before you get to save him.

Spiderman: Venom Stop!

Venom: Don't worry you will find us at the place where we were born.

Venom carrying john over his shoulder jumps up to one of the exits on the opposite side of the arena. The door is locked he kicks it in and exits and swings away the moment he gets outside.

Mary Jane From the other side of the arena: JJJOOOHHHNNN!

Spiderman: Don't worry Mary Jane I will bring him back.

Spiderman jumps to the opposite exit where he bumps into Professor Connors.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison Square Garden  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Connors: Spiderman I have been looking all over the city for you.

Spiderman: Professor I would really like to talk but I have a psycho to stop.

Professor Connors: Wait I understand what you have to do but we must speak it is about your suit.

Spiderman: My suit. Okay you have my attention now doc.

Professor Connors: If you were to attempt to rejoin with the suit the results would be catastrophic.

Spiderman: Why?

Professor Connors: It is not just a costume the AI in it has been corrupted If you were to rejoin with it you would be taken over by the AI.

Spiderman: You have to be kidding.

Professor Connors: I wish I was Spiderman but since the AI is corrupted it has turned into a symbiote.

Spiderman: Symbiote what is that again?

Professor Connors: The suit will take over you and you will no longer be in control of your body. The symbiote will convince you that you are doing what you want but you are actually doing what it wants.

Spiderman: Okay Professor, but how do I get it off of brock without risking it taking me over again?

Professor Connors: While I was testing that one sample I noticed that it is hurt by certain sound frequencies.

Spiderman: That is why it left my body when brock first rung the bell.

Professor Connors: That frequency is one of the few that can harm it.

Spiderman: I will ring the bell but do me a favor Professor bring me a chamber similar to the one that was holding the creature in the beginning. If you have any of the other frequencies you know bring them.

Professor Connors: I have a small bell that might have the same effect.

Spiderman: You keep bells all over the place.

Professor Connors: No my wife likes to keep with tradition so she has a small dinner bell.

Spiderman pictures that image of using a dinner bell on venom.

Spiderman: I have to go I will talk to you later Professor.

Spiderman takes a two step start and jumps into the air and starts swinging towards the bugle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Daily Bugle

At the bugle JJ has called his son's cell several times but he did not get an answer.

Jameison looks at Robbie and says those freaks are going after my son I have to do something Robbie.

Robbie: Jonah what can you do, you do not have any kind of powers.

JJ: Robbie don't you think I know that, there has to be something I can do.

Suddenly the telephone rings on his desk.

JJ: Hello! Saying it gruffier than he would have liked.

Venom: Hello JJ. Seems like old times doesn't it.

JJ: Venom what do you want?

Venom: I would just like for you to talk to someone I have with me.

JJ: Who is it Venom?

John: Dad is that you.

JJ: John are you alright those two freaks haven't harmed you have they.

John: Spiderman tried to help me he got Mary Jane to safety.

Venom: Only momentarily I assure you. To john

JJ: John where are you?

Venom: I think that's enough father son bonding for now.

Venom snatches the phone from john's hand.

Venom: Goodbye JJ. But if you are interested in seeing him before he dies he is at the place where you were stupid enough to come earlier.

Jonah: BBBRRROOOCCCKKK!

Phone goes dead.

JJ to Robbie: I have to go I will be back or I will be dead.

Robbie: JJ don't go I am telling you Spiderman will save your son.

JJ: I don't have as much faith in that wall crawling hoodlum as you do he is the one who tricked me into giving venom john's location.

Robbie: I think there is more to it than that.

JJ: Robbie, I have to go.  
Jameison pushes his way out the door.

After swinging to the bugle Spiderman swings into the JJ's office through his open window.

Spiderman: JJ where are you?

Robbie: He is gone he just got a call from venom.

Robbie: He left in a hurry.

Spiderman: I know where he went I will bring them back.

Robbie: Spiderman wait what was Jonah talking about when he said that you tricked him into giving venom john''s location.

Spiderman: I will put this as short as I can Robbie. Venom is the only person in the world who has been able to sneak up on me I still don't understand how but he followed me and when I got the John's location from JJ venom was outside the window he over heard it and then he made Jonah think It was part of a plan. It wasn't, I have to go goodbye Robbie.

Robbie: Take Care Spiderman if something happens to JJ I will be the new publisher here.

Spiderman jumps out the window and starts swinging for the bell tower.

Spiderman thinks to himself while en route why would he send me to the bugle and call him while I was on the way. Oh why didn't I see this ahead of time He wanted a few minutes by himself with JJ. Spiderman picks up the pace.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OLD BELL TOWER  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonah starts walking up the steps of the old bell tower. After reaching the top

Jonah: brock where are you?

John: Dad!

Jonah: John where are you I cant see you?

John swings out into the light he is being suspended in a web cocoon.

Jonah: John are you alright? What were you saying about Spiderman saving that Watson girl on the phone?

John: He did.  
Before john can finish his sentence a web-line is shot from behind Jonah it covers johns mouth.

Jonah turns quickly: Spiderman I new you were in on it.

Venom: You wish it was Spiderman don't you JJ.

Venom raises his eyes and bares his fangs and that is all Jonah can see in the shadows.  
JJ: Brock why are you doing this?

Venom: You made Eddie miserable, and the costume is only feeding off of his hatred for you JJ.

Venom: we said we would make you pay.

JJ: Let my son go If it is me you want take me let john go.

Venom: Sorry we don't take requests.

Venom: but if you are in a hurry to go we will let your son watch you die before we kill him and hunt down The only other person we hate Spiderman.

Venom jumps from the shadow and puts his hand around Jonah's throat he picks Jonah up off the ground choking him.

We hear a muffled yell come from john.

Jonah's face starts turning blue and he passes out from the lack of air.

Venom looks at Jonah and says oh already its no fun if you pass out. Throws Jonah over the edge of the balcony where he would surely fall to his death.

Venom does not check to see if JJ hit the ground. He settles his eyes on John.

John lets out another muffled yell.

Over the edge of the balcony we see Spiderman put Jonah down where he caught him.  
Spiderman starts climbing up the side of the tower. He attempts to sneak over to the bell but the symbiote senses him.

Venom: We have thought of that already you fool.

Spiderman: How would you know that I would go for the bell?

Venom: Let's just say that we learned from your mistakes.

Spiderman: Nice touch! Venom throw your boss over the balcony like that.

Venom: I thought you would like that I was sure it shouldn't take you that long to get here.

Spiderman: Well we might as well finish what we started earlier.

Venom: If that is what you want Spidey.

Venom jumps at Spiderman but Spiderman falls back and puts his feet up kicking venom up and over the balcony.

Spiderman rushes over to john takes the web gag off and asks: do you know what he did with the ringer of the bell john.

John: My dad is he?  
Spiderman: he is breathing but he is unconscious. What did he do with the ringer from that bell.

John: He through it over in that dark corner why do you need it though you killed him.

Spiderman: If that did anything it just made him angry.

Spiderman rushes to the corner grabs the ringer and rushes back towards the bell.

He is met by two large feet as he reaches the bell.

Venom shoots another web gag and covers John''s mouth: squealer why did you have to go tell him that.

Spiderman: c'mon venom you hate me to remember come after me.

Venom shoots a web-line that carries the ringer all the way to the wall.

Venom jumps and lands on Spiderman holds him down and starts pummeling him with his fists.

Spiderman shifts his body around and kicks venom smooth in the chin.

Venom staggers back shaking his head obviously feeling the effects of the blow.

Spiderman jumps to the wall grabs the bell ringer rips it out of the wall.

Venom jumps towards Spiderman hoping to pin him against the wall.

Spiderman saw it coming and flips over venoms leap. Spiderman lands by the bell.

Spiderman Swings the ringer with enough strength to shake the bells connectors.

Venom before Spiderman hits the bell: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Spiderman hits the bell over and over.

The symbiote goes crazy due to the sonic vibrations.

We see eddies head where the symbiote is seeping off of him.

Spiderman: what's the matter Eddie to loud for you.

Brock: NOOO! Stop please I am begging you.

Suddenly Professor Connors walks in with the small rectangular container.

Connors puts it down and takes out his dinner bell and rings it behind the bell to herd the symbiote into the container.

Connors: I got it Spiderman you can stop ringing the bell now.

A stunned Brock stumbles towards Spiderman balls his fist and swings at him one more time.

Spiderman ducks the blow thanks to his spider sense. Spiderman hits Brock square in the mouth knocks him into the back wall knocking him unconscious instantly.  
Spiderman shakes his head looking at the unconcious brock, Webs him to the ground.

He then lets Jameison go and swings off for home.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Apartment of one Peter Parker  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman makes it to his apartment. He walks in and goes to bed and sleeps his long night off.

He is woken up the next morning by a knock at the door.

Peter thinks to himself please don't be brock.

He opens the door and is shocked to find Mary Jane.

Mary Jane: crying asks: Hi pete can I come in? sniffling.

Peter: MJ what's wrong are you okay?

MJ: John called me this morning and said it was over.

Peter: Did he say why?

MJ: He said it had to do with he did not like not being able to protect me.

Peter: MJ I am sorry. Come inside lets talk.

Peter: MJ I have to go to work maybe we can have dinner this evening.

MJ staightens up and looks at him: Ok, but only if you promise ths time that you don't run off from every date we have.

MJ:I understand you have responsibilities, but if you are going to leave the least you could do would be leave me money to pay for the bill.

Peter:I said I was sorry.

MJ:See you later Peter.

Mary Jane leaves.

Peter goes and takes a shower, he then goes out and heads for work in his usual manner.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Daily Bugle  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robbie: JJ took off this morning but we would like for you to go down to the precinct and get pictures of Brock so we can run the story about him and Spiderman.

Peter: Robbie I don't know.

Robbie: I will pay 500 dollars a picture if you go take them.  
Peter: Okay Robbie you win.

Peter goes up to the roof changes and starts swinging for the police station.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Police Station that is currently holding Brock  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiderman arrives at the station, and swings to a nearby alley, he then changes to his civilian clothes and goes into the station.

Police Officer: Can I do something for you?

Peter: The bugle sent me to take pictures of Eddie Brock.

Police Officer: You have ten minutes to get what you need because this is not a photograph studio.

Peter: That's enough time.

Peter walks back to the holding cells and starts snapping pictures of brock.

Brock: Hello Spiderman. He says it just loud enough for peter to hear.

Peter: Brock. Are you going to?

He gets cut off by brock: don't worry peter I will wait until I kill you before I reveal your secret to the world. Sooner or later I will get out.

Peter: I will be waiting and I will beat you again brock.

Brock: The out come will be different next time.

Peter walks out of the precinct He has all of the pictures he needs.

Thanks for the pictures officer.

Peter runs to a nearby alley and decides to swing around town for a while.

We see Spiderman start making his routine blocks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then we see Brock in his cell. Don't you worry Spiderman I have a friend here in this precinct they will slip up and we will be together.

Police Officer: Brock you have a new cell mate. Officer Carter just brought him in.

Brock: I don't care.

Small red headed man: Hello Eddie. They told me your name was Eddie.

The small red headed man walks into the cell.

Brock: And You are?

Cletus: Cassidy, Cletus Cassidy.


End file.
